You Belong to Me
by Kokurai-Alchemist
Summary: An Eponine/ Enjolras song fic using the song Snow White Queen by Evanescence.


**_Ok so this is my attempt at an Enjolras/Eponine song fic. It's not as romantic as I wanted it to be but I still liked the way it came out. Lemme know what you guys think, I love feedback and comments :D_**

**_The song is Snow White Queen by Evanescence. All rights go to their respective owners for I own none of this and due to copy rights I can not have the lyrics in my story. Here is the link to the lyrics, all places they would be are replaced with the strike lines :) . _**

* * *

Eponine shut the door to the small space she called home with a hard shove, resting her back against the door she stood there, breathing heavily with tears burning her eyes. Finally unable to keep them at bay any longer she surrendered, her next breath coming out in a hitched sob as she sank to the floor, gathering her wet skirt into her hands and pressing it to her mouth to muffle the sounds of her ragged gasps. She couldn't face him, not now when she held the letter of love in her wet fist. Not now after she had just seen the two of them singing to one another in such an intimate way. Why did he do this to her? How did Marius continue hurt her so much without even trying? His request earlier had been an innocent one….a humble one…a painful one.

* * *

His words kept repeating in her head as she sat in a huddle on the ground _**"Eponine, find her for me. I'm lost until she's found."**_ As if it hadn't been enough, seeing Cosette after all these years, seeing the happy and healthy life she was clearly living. But as if by some cruel twist of fate, it was her that Marius had seen and fallen in love with. Then came the words that tore through her heart faster than any bullet could _**"I'm lost until she's found." **_Eponine couldn't help feeling some jealousy toward the other girl. Though their roles had been reversed when they were children, the difference had always been there. Where Cosette was light and happy, Eponine was dark and harsh, though the Thenardeir parents has loved Eponine more, it was Cosette who had gotten out. And in the end it was she who had clearly lived a happier life then Eponine's and now she had managed to take the one thing Eponine most cared for, and the worst part was, no one knew except the cold girl with the broken heart even felt the loss.

* * *

Enjolras had seen her from the window of the café, walking alone in the cold rain and crying tears of pain. He observed her for a time, the curiosity burning in his heart and he had tried to decide what to do. Finally he could stay on the sidelines no longer. Standing he'd crossed to the door and opened it, ignoring the pouring rain and ran out into the night after the girl. Peering through the curtain of rain he tried to find her, but seem to have lost sight of her. Not being deterred so easily, he continued to roam the streets until finally it was evident that the girl had taken shelter inside and he wouldn't be finding her tonight. Returning to the café, he had then sat by the fire in his soaking wet clothes and though, not only about the upcoming revolution tomorrow though that was certainly on his mind, but also about the girl in the rain.

* * *

Suddenly a name from Enjolras' memory attached itself to the face he had seen. 'Eponine' The girl that was so in love with Marius it was painful for everyone to watch. And watch Enjolras had, for she was exactly who he was fighting for. A girl who had turned to the wrong side of the law just to survive, though even that was dangerous. He'd seen her around, a new bruise somewhere on her each time he saw her. No one should be treated like that, no one should have to be a thief just to avoid starving, but that was just what their world had come to. And that was just the reason why he was planning this barricade, because no matter how loud he screamed everyone who could change it refused to listen so the only thing he would do was show them.

* * *

Eponine could do nothing but stare at the note in her hands, feeling as if this little paper was the match that would burn her whole world down. She wasn't sure how much longer she could survive like this, doing anything and everything she could all for a boy that seemed to think of her as nothing but a money hungry street urchin. Maybe he did think of her as a friend, but it was hard to tell for he didn't show it very well. She was exhausted, when was the last time she had had a good night's sleep? It was so long ago she couldn't even recall, but it was clear there was no chance she would be sleeping tonight. Not with the memory of Marius and "The Lark" singing to one another, that was forever burned into her mind's eye.

So she forced her cold and cramped limps to move, standing and shedding her wet clothes she looked around her sparse room before she realized just exactly what it was she needed to do. Grabbing the proper things she required she started to dress, the entire time thinking. She would not allow him to go into battle alone, no she couldn't allow anything to happen to him even if it meant it would be the last thing she would do.

* * *

The day was here, the day Enjolras has been waiting for, the day that would change all their lives for the better, the day of the barricade. It had started off great, he had been so sure that the people would join them but it quickly became clear that that was not the case. The soldiers were closing in, the people where not rising and no matter how much he would have wanted, to there was no backing out now, no running away. Suddenly a commotion over the barricade caused his head to snap around to see what was going on. A small boy was descending the barricade, but something was off, Enjolras was trying to decide what exactly that was when the boy's cap slid off and dark brown hair cascaded down his back.

The free falling feeling in his stomach was sickening as he realized that boy was no boy at all. It was Eponine, the dark haired dark eyed beauty who had been hanging around them for months. The girl who was exactly who he was fighting for and most importantly, the girl whom he could not stop thinking about. Perhaps it was her eyes, her dirty face, the dimples that showed whenever a smile was kind enough to grace her lips. He felt a connection with her, one that he really couldn't explain to anyone but that ran deeply enough that she and the revolution has almost had to battle for a place in the front of his mind. He'd never mentioned it to anyone for it confused him so, he'd never thought about someone the way he thought about her. He wanted to make her happy, just like he wanted to make the people of the country happy. His feelings for her had started out that way also, wanting to level the social standing so she no longer had to struggle to live.

But oh how it had changed since then, and it had happen so subtly. One day he had been thinking about all the oppressed people that needed his help and before he knew it it was only her face he could see. And it was all he could see now, her face contorted in pain, her face just above the dark red stain that was spreading across her chest as an alarming rate.

* * *

"This can't be happening, This simply cannot be happening." Enjolras repeated that to himself over and over, but try as he might it wasn't stopping. How could it have happened like this? It was all to go so smoothly but now nothing was working at all. How could Eponine be dead? How could the barricade have fallen? They had run for cover, all of them, some of them had made it to the upper levels of the café but it hadn't helped.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they were gone, every one of his friends was gone. Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Joly, Combeferre, Bahorel, Bossue, all gone, all fallen before his eyes. He wasn't sure about Marius, the young man had fallen but Enjolras wasn't sure if he was gone or not. And Grantaire was…. Just as Enjolras was about to finish the thought the drunken man came stumbling up the stairs. Never before had Enjolras been so happy to see the drunkard as he came to stand next to him. They meet one another's eyes, finally connected in a way they had never been before. The linked hands, sealing the friendship and turned to face the National Guard, likewise sealing their fates. Enjolras gazed at them and raised his flag in defiance, this was for everyone. For all his fallen friends, for all the wronged people of the world, for _Patria _and…..for Eponine, her name was the last thing to go through his mind as the shots rang out, as he felt the dull thuds and stumbled back. Her name continued to repeat in his mind as he fell backwards through the window, continued to repeat as he gazed up at the sky one last time and surrendered to the white light that eclipsed everything else.

* * *

His eyes opened again, but everything was as white as it had been before, though now there was a pure feeling about it all. Gazing around him in wonder he saw the landscape slowly starting to form itself into the shape of a very large barricade. On the barricade and below it where full of people, people all singing of revolution, people with the flame of rebellion in their eyes. As Enjolras glanced down at himself he found a large red flag in his hands, but even better than that was the young girl next to him. Gazing down at her he smiled, his voice coming out warmer than it had been in life "Eponine. Where are we?"

The younger girl turned to him, her face finally clean of dirt, her cloths clean and rip free. Grinning her glorious smile she called him by name which surprised him, he hadn't thought she knew it, and spoke to him "Enjolras! We did it, can you really believe we made it here?"

Rather than answering her back he glazed at her, marveling at how amazing the transformation was, not only was she cleaner but she looked so much happier. Before he could stop himself she reached forward and took her hand, raising it to his lips as he kissed it, holding her gaze the entire time. He realized at that point how similar they really where, both willing to die for the thing they loved, but slowly, slowly the thing he wanted most had changed. It had taken him some time to realize it, but it had morphed from a country full of equals to a dark haired girl with brave eyes. Smiling he gazed at her, the happiness in his eyes no longer masked as he softly said "Indeed Eponine, There's nowhere else I'd rather be then here with you. "


End file.
